Emergency response vehicles often have difficulty navigating through traffic, especially in large metropolitan areas. As the emergency response vehicle approaches a pack of other vehicles, the drivers of those vehicles must hear or see the oncoming first responder and then determine what they should do to enable the first responder to pass. Quite often, drivers will not notice the first responder which slows the response and/or causes other traffic issues.